Goomba's World
Goomba's World is a game for the Nintendo DS starring Goomba in his own adventure. Gameplay This game plays a bit like the Mario and Luigi games and the 3D Mario games. This game also uses the partners system like the first three Paper Mario games. But, instead of RPG style gameplay, Goomba's World is a Platformer/Action/Adventure/Beat 'em Up game. For the Controls see the Controls section. Story An ordinary Goomba is walking through a flower field when a giant evil-looking flower attacks him and sends him flying off into Toad Town. This flower, called Zflow, is planning to take over the world by kidnapping Bowser and many other malevolent plans. Goomba then has to go through various worlds until reaching the villain. Chapter 1 - March of the Goomba Chapter 1 text: "Goomba was called upon to save the world, but could he stop the notorious Zflow and his minions? Would Goomba reunite with Bowser? A truly inter-dimensional adventure was about to begin." Goomba needs to get to Zflow Palace, but in order to do so, Goomba must pass through many areas. Goomba starts off his adventure at Toad Town. Goomba travels past Toad Town, but right when Goomba is about to leave, he hears a Toad crying so he goes to slap some sense into him. When he finds the toad, the toad is crying that his parents were kidnapped by a flower. Goomba realizes that the flower who took the toad's parents is Zflow. Goomba offers to help the toad as long as the Toad helps him to get to Zflow Palace. The toad agrees and introduces himself as Electoad. Soon, Goomba and Electoad get ambushed by one of Zflow's minions, FlowR. Goomba and Electoad defeat FlowR and send him packing. Soon, Goomba and Electoad get to Wreck Castle. Inside Wreck Castle, Goomba and Electoad find a TNTbee named Bombee. Bombee is trapped in the castle and Goomba sets him free. Bombee thanks Goomba and says that he is ever in Goomba's debt. Goomba asks Bombee if he can accompany Goomba and Bombee says that he will. Later, a large dragon sees Goomba and co. and attacks them. Goomba and co. defeat the large dragon and enter the next area. Bowser Story 1 Bowser wakes up in Zflow's Palace's dungeon and notices that he is sharing the dungeon with a ninji. The ninji's name is Ninjii and he tells Bowser that he knows of a way out, but he didn't have a way to do it. Bowser happily agrees to o so and punches the wall with a tunnel behind it. (Note: Bowser is playable now) Bowser walks around Zflow's Palace and finds Zflow's plans to take over the mushroom kingdom. Bowser takes them and turns around to find FlowR, who takes him back to his cell and barricades the escape route. Chapter 2 - The Pyramids of Perplexity After Goomba and co. travel through the previous area, they arrive at the Pyramids of Perplexity. Goomba and co. must find out a way to get in to the pyramids. They find a key underground and unlock the doors to the pyramid. They go inside and find a Dry Bones named Skull. He agrees to help Goomba and co.. Goomba and co. Controls Single Player On Land *A - Jump *B - Headbutt *B + D-pad left/right - Kick *B + A - Headbonk *B + B - Chomp *X - Use partner's first ability *Y - Use partner's second ability *D-pad right - Walk right *D-pad tapped right - Run right *D-pad left - Walk left *D-pad tapped left - Run left *D-pad down - Duck *D-pad up - Look up Underwater *A - Swim *B - Headbut *B + B - Chomp *X - Use partner's first ability *Y - Use partner's second ability *D-pad right - Move right (while swimming) *D-pad left - Move left (while swimming) *D-pad down - Swim down *D-pad up - Push up Gameplay TBA Bosses TBA Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:1995 Category:2D Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Proto Boshi's Stuff Category:Games developed by Nixus Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo DS Games